La batalla de los sueños rotos
by Sole Cheney
Summary: A lo largo de su viaje para convertirse en Maestro Pokémon ha vivido incontables y valiosas experiencias, positivas y negativas, y de cada una de ellas ha aprendido una lección que lo ayuda a crecer cada día, pero ahora es tiempo de que ese retador de cresta roja también aprenda de sus errores.


**Disclaimer:** _Pokémon_ es creación de Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers del _Capítulo 32 de Pokémon XY &Z._

* * *

 _"Nadie pone sus sueños en manos de aquellos que pueden destruirlos."_

 ** _Paulo Coelho_**

* * *

 **La batalla de los sueños rotos.**

* * *

No conoce su historia, no sabe de qué lugar proviene, cuánto tiempo ha estado viajando, si ganó o no alguna medalla, y en caso de haberlo hecho no tiene idea de cuantas, desconoce la cantidad de pokémon que lo acompañan y los obstáculos que se encontró en su travesía, pero nada de eso importa.

Está de espaldas a él, sin embargo, no necesita mirarlo para comprender qué es lo que aqueja a su corazón porque lo siente, porque ya lo ha experimentado, ya ha transitado ese camino de dolor y frustración que se abre paso cuando un anhelo tan querido no se cumple.

Tienen algo en común, y no se trata de que ambos sean entrenadores pokémon; para los dos soñar es el motor de sus vidas, el sendero que los conducirá a sus metas. La diferencia se halla en que el que está hincado, derramando lágrimas llenas de bronca e impotencia, está completamente abatido.

El joven de la cresta roja sólo se embebe en el enojo porque al fin ha comprendido que durante todo ese tiempo sólo se concentró en los obstáculos que no ha logrado superar y que lo llevaron al fracaso personal. Sus fallos lo han enceguecido y lo encerraron en un complicado laberinto con caminos sin salida. A lo largo de su viaje, se dejó llevar por esos planes estructurados armados en su mente sin errores aparentes, dignos de un arquitecto de sueños, sin contemplar jamás la posibilidad de un mínimo error, sin tener un plan de respaldo para cubrir una grieta en alguna estrategia de combate o reconstruir una columna en su relación con sus pokémon.

 _– _No pude ganar todas las medallas... ¡Hay muchas personas que se sienten frustradas al igual que yo!... ¡Los sueños y sentimientos de ellos...! ¡No pierdas!–__

 _– _Por supuesto que no.–__

Ash lo entiende porque muchas veces ha estado en su lugar, sabe el dolor que producen los sueños que no logran concretarse, pero siempre aprende de ellos. Es capaz de ver más allá del árbol para descubrir el bosque.

Tantas veces lo ha intentado, tantas ligas que resultaron vencedoras sobre sus deseos, incontables compañeros que han sido sus pilares cuando chocaba con la pared de la derrota, diversos amigos pokémon que han puesto sus cuerpos y corazones para compartir y hacer realidad su objetivo de vida; nada de eso hubiera valido la pena si él se hubiera dejado vencer por sus oscuros fantasmas como lo hizo ese chico que ahora reflexiona.

Porque a veces dan ganas de abandonar todo cuando la rabia y la decepción, cual manto lúgubre, cubren todas las buenas experiencias, todos los conocimientos adquiridos y todos los pequeños logros alcanzados. Conoce esa sensación mejor que nadie, el verse a un espejo, el encontrarse con su propia mirada triste y no ver más que a un pobre perdedor.

¿Pero qué sería de la vida sin el esfuerzo y la perseverancia? El levantarse luego de un golpe tan duro, sin perder sus convicciones, es el mayor triunfo de todos. Porque es verdad lo que dicen, cada golpe te hace más fuerte... fuerte en espíritu, fuerte en alma y fuerte en corazón. Porque sólo cometiendo errores se aprende, no hay otra manera. Es de vital importancia caminar el sendero lleno de frustración e impotencia porque sólo por él se puede llegar a la meta tan querida de los sueños; sólo los que comprenden eso son merecedores de su trofeo. Hay que ser fuertes como un roble soportando la más feroz de las tormentas, hay que aferrarse a los orígenes, a sus raíces para recordar de dónde se empezó y cuál es el destino al que se quiere llegar. Porque aprender a decir adiós a una parte de un sueño, para comenzar a idear otro plan y volver a intentarlo, también es crecer. Porque así es la vida.

Sus ilusiones perdidas anidan en su corazón, no para recordar sus fracasos sino para fortalecer sus anhelos más profundos que brillan aún con mayor intensidad. Sus metas no alcanzadas convierten a la fe en si mismo y en sus compañeros de batalla en algo totalmente inquebrantable... eso es lo que nunca se permite perder, su fe y su confianza. Así como no existe luz sin oscuridad, es consciente de que todo lo negativo tiene su lado positivo.

No tiene noción de cómo, cuándo ni dónde logrará su sueño más profundo, pero sabe que lo alcanzará. Y ese era el momento de responder el "dónde", ante él se presentaba una nueva oportunidad, la Liga Kalos.

 _–_ __¡Yo soy Ash de Pueblo Paleta! ¡Mi sueño es volverme un Maestro Pokémon y por eso ganaré la Liga Kalos!__ _–_

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos! :D

Este es mi primer One-Shot de Pokémon. Tenía pensado escribir algo del anime después de ver el último capítulo (sobre todo de esa escena en el pasillo que conducía a Ash hacia el campo de batalla, eso quedó claro :P) pero la inspiración no acompañaba hasta que leí un fic de _**Amy-Light95**_ , así que gracias a ella xD

No aburro con más palabrería porque suficiente con lo que escribí (? :3

Besos.

 _Sole C:_


End file.
